Life on Earth
by LaMismaChika
Summary: Oh god... Aunt May is going to kill him. She's actually going to kill him this time. Peter might or might not be housing an Asgardian girl to keep her hidden from the avengers because she might or might not be Loki's 'long lost' daughter. But she doesn't seem... bad! oh god. Or gods- whatever. Why didn't he just call Tony in the first place?


**AN: sup fellow marvel fans. ok, this is procrastination at it's finest because I know full well I have a butt load of school work to do but this idea hit me so I had to write it. I watched Ragnarok the other day and got so confused because I swear Hela was Loki's child? oh well. I decided to make a story where one of Loki's kids meets Peter Parker. why not. enjoy. pls.**

* * *

Peters life had been going pretty well, all things considered. He was _the_ Spiderman, which he knows, is amazing. He'd met Tony Stark, that slightly terrifying redhead and heck even Captain America…. Even if he did get his ass handed to him slightly in the process.

It was his daily duty now to protect New York City from pretty mediocre crimes going on. Basically, nothing remotely interesting was happening. Which, in the grandee scheme of things was good because when bad things happen people have a tendency to die. Which is bad. Obviously. But the annoying thing was _things_ were happening in different countries and these _things_ were normally handled by the avengers. He had super powers he should be allowed to help with those _things,_ shouldn't he? Rather than chasing up a guy who stole some lady's purse, or saving cats from trees. But no, Tony said no. and what Tony says goes. Which sucks big time. But, the man had given him his Spidey suit and kitted him out pretty nice.

So that brought on the impending doom of being bored. Ok, he wasn't bored, he was just kinda jealous of the avengers at this point. Stressed, yes. He had far too much homework flooding in that wasn't getting done because he was staying out far too late catching bad guys. Which Aunt Mae was starting to get concerned over. Of course, she had been so blissfully ignorant to him being Spiderman for so friggen long, but then he'd been careless and she'd walked in on him wearing his super suit. So now she knew. Which sucked as well. Now he had her worrying about him.

School life wasn't great, he had Flash Thomson to deal with. That guy was the devil incarnate if there ever was one. His potential future wife who was theoretically one day going to have all his little spider powered babies had moved school now so that dream was over, his math teacher hated him even more than last year, and his best friend had destroyed his Lego Star Wars Millennium Falcon.

Lovely.

Now all he had was his surprisingly low dignity for a guy who somehow grew abs overnight one day and literally had a fan club going for him that contained over a thousand girls all prepared to spend a rather steamy night with him. That kind of talk had always made him flush under his mask, especially when there was a little crowd of girls all screaming his name and demanding photos and asking for his identity. One girl actually tried to lift his mask up and kiss him. He'd sure learnt his lesson that day at being blinded by innocent looking smiled on pretty girls.

It wasn't all bad. He did enjoy the attention. Just, ugh. He has a complicated life going for him. And he's a teenager which makes it all the more complicated. It's not like he has a dad to tell him how it all works. And even if he did how was his dad supposed to show him the ropes of juggling spider powers, school work, hormones, social life, and more. Highlighting 'Spider powers'. Aunt Mae tried, she really did, but there were some things he couldn't discuss with her. Which sucked. Tony… well he's Tony Stark! On occasion, he could talk about his abilities but the guy had bigger and more significant things on his plate to worry about.

So, Peter had tried his upmost best to establish a routine that suited all of the insanity that was his life. He'd wake up, have breakfast with aunt May (Satisfying Aunt May: Check) go to school (Satisfying school: check) come home ( once more satisfying aunt May: check) sneak out his window and do some neighborhood watched (Spiderman duties: check) come home, eat, then go to sleep ( Satisfying own bodily needs: check). It was rough and a little ridiculous but ah well. Was he getting enough sleep? Not at all. But hey, greater good and all that malarkey, right?

That routine had been going on for a while now since he'd last saw Tony a few months ago after defeating Vulture. And nothing had happened that was quite as interesting. That is, until today.

.

Peter had literally been out of the house for five minutes and something was already going tediously wrong in the crime riddled city of New York. He'd just finished saving some woman in an alleyway from a man making _ehem…_ inappropriate advances on her without her consent. She was crying with happiness to him, gripping his arm tightly with finger nails digging into his skin. Eesh, he was not equipped to handle emotional trauma.

"hey- hey lady- calm down! Look let's get you to a police station huh? If you let go of my arm I can take bozo back there so we can get him locked up behind bars-"he tried but an overwhelming hurricane of sobs cut him off.

"He- he was gonna- that man! what a horrid man- don't leave me- please! Oh, my husband is going to be so angry with me! How foolish of me! Thank you so much for this I'm so sorry!" she cried into his arm as he awkwardly stood trying to figure out how to handle the situation.

"eheh- don't thank me, it wasn't your fault, ok? Take a deep breath and- OI POLICE OFFICER GET OVER HERE" he shouted in relief to a passing officer at the end of the alley who startled at the loud noise, turning on them and running over.

"Spider man? What-"The police officer blubbered, gazing at the passed out body behind them. Peter quickly pried the woman from him and twirled her into the police officers' arms, of whom she was quick to cling onto like a leech.

"Sorry, gotta run, look after the lady would ya? She's been through a lot. Get her down to the station and call her husband. I'll handle this guy." Peter instructed, webbing up the passed-out man and hauling him up quickly, beginning to make his exit as he finished his sentence.

"now hang on just a moment- what's going on?" the dimwitted officer asked, cheeks flustered with the woman clinging onto him. "you know I'm on orders to take you in for questioning!"

"Laterz PC-Plod. " Spiderman smirked whilst saluting the officer before disappearing with the passed out man. He made it all the way down to the station and made sure the man was left somewhere obvious to be found. Aka, hanging from the roof; don't worry if the web snapped (which it most likely wouldn't) the man wasn't high up enough to break his neck or anything if he fell.

Peter swung his way up to the top of his favorite building to perch on, collapsing onto the floor with a groan so that his eyes were fixed on the darkening sky. Winter was rolling in so the days were getting shorter. It was only 5 and night was rolling in.

That guy had landed a few punches to Peters abdomen which had oddly made him feel rather nauseous all of a sudden. It was odd, Peter had been sloppy with his methods of attack. That never happened. Perhaps it was because last night he'd gotten three hours sleep. Or maybe because he skipped lunch to respond to a live broadcast of a fire happening a few blocks away from his school at an apartment block. His phone had been set to alert him when things like that happened so he could rush to the rescue asap.

That didn't mean it wasn't trying.

All he needed was just a few minutes…

He shut his eyes to try persuade the nausea to go away. Eventually that worked and he was able to open his eyes once more, being met by a pitch-black sky with few stars twinkling above.

 _Fuck_

"oh man, Karen what time is it?"

"the time is approximately 8:56." The voice inside his suit responded in her usual monotonous voice. "I believe you slept for around three and a half hours. I would recommend you find some of nourishment in the near future as by my calculations you have not eaten since 1pm today. You are also becoming dehydrated."

"not good- oh no- not good." He blurted, hurrying onto his feet and scanning the area, cars beeping below him on the streets representing the usual traffic jams that cursed New York. "Aunt May is going to kill me"

Hands on his head in pure frustration he debated on what to do; go home and get told off, or stay out and finish the city sweep (possibly saving lives) then go home and get told off. Either way he was getting told off. So, he may as well stay out a bit longer.

"Peter, that is not the way back to your house." Karen's voice scolded in his ears.

"Just ten more minutes, alright? It can't hurt me that much." He grumbled back.

"Without suitable rest and nourishment your body will be weak to attacks. You have already proven with your last battle you are weary. I suggest you go home."

"Please shut up" he snapped back irritably, wiping the sleep from his eyes and standing on the edge of the building ready to jump and swing back into action. Before he could a bright green light illuminated a section of the sky with a thunderous boom, then before his eyes that light began falling downwards at an alarming rate towards the ground. It looked like a star had fallen from the sky, except this one was green.

Peter only gaped for a few seconds looking like an idiot until the falling 'star' hit the city a few blocks down from him with the ground rippling with energy waves that made him stumble back into action, the crash ringing in his ears as he leapt forwards, using his webs to sling him over to the crash site.

Heart thumping in his ears he landed on top of a lamp post, staring down at the destruction below caused below. Several car alarms were sounding alongside citizens screaming and running in a mess of directions away from what just happened. Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, staring at the cause of such destruction which currently was a cloak of smoke hiding whatever had fallen. Some of the cars had started catching fire now which was a cause for concern, but after a quick scan he noted nobody was currently in any of the cars so most citizens were safe. With that, he moved attention onto his next priority.

Alright, he'll admit it, he's a little excited. Maybe because this could e his big break. Peter acrobatically maneuvered his way down to the road and over to the now evaporating smoke, nerves jumping the whole way. Ok, it was a little terrifying as well with being faced by something potentially quite threatening after months of nothing.

It could be an alien from some planet coming to take over the world. It could be a space pod. It could be something sent down by aliens to destroy the world. It could be an alien portal. It could be an alien piece of technology that has conveniently fallen into his area. It could be… it could-

"it's… a girl." Peter said out loud dumbly after fanning his way through the smoke, choking some from inhaling it. Before him on a very destroyed parked car on the sidewalk lay a girl, motionless with closed eyes and a few scrapes up her bare arms but otherwise uninjured from the landing. Peter blinked in surprise, halting in his steps for a second. She was small, maybe his age? But her frame was slender, sickeningly slender in fact like she hadn't eaten in weeks. He knew that because her ribs poked out. He could see her ribs because she was incredibly naked. A bush of tangled light blonde hair hide most of her face.

" It's an alien! God help us all!" one woman cried behind him.

"the city is under attack again!"

"we need the avengers!"

That last one snapped something inside of him. Why did they _need_ the avengers? He was here… that had to count for something, right?

"everybody calm down, I'll handle this" he called out, raising his arms up to calm down the crowd. "Now who are you, blondie." He mumbled, crouching down and trying extremely hard to focus on her face, feeling his own tint a horrible red and being very thankful he had a mask on. "Karen? Some help here?"

"My Apologies, Peter, I recall you telling me to shut up." Karen's voice bit back and he swore she sounded pissed off for an AI.

"yeah but- argh fine be like that." He sighed then turned back to the crowd "hey- somebody got a coat or something? Girls gonna freeze in this weather!"

"She's an alien! You're that Spidey guy, right? You know ironman! Call him!" was his response.

Glaring a little through the mask he whirled on everybody "Yo, there's a girl lying her _naked_ so somebody toss me a friggen coat. I don't care if she's an alien she looks pretty harmless to me. Besides, at the very least help me protect her dignity."

Everybody frowned at him and a hiss of whispers began buzzing until one man stepped forward whilst rolling his eyes at the rest of the crowd, handing over his long coat to Peter who nodded his thanks and set to blanketing the girl in it; honestly that was his hardest task so far as Spiderman trying to be decent and not look anywhere exposed that shouldn't be. Eventually he had the coat on her so felt more comfortable checking her over for any initially invisible injuries. She seemed to be alright. A light groan broke through her lips suggesting she was in slight pain.

In the distance sirens could be heard getting closer. Peter bit his lip, he couldn't let the police handle this one. What if she was an alien? She could be dangerous! Oh yeah, what else was he supposed to do? Maybe he should call Tony… but then he'd just be running for help again. For all he knew she really was just harmless. That didn't explain how she fell from the sky and survived though… so what was he supposed to do? Take her home? That put aunt May in danger! Unfortunately, though, until he figures out a plan he might just have to take her home. It's not like he exactly has a secret base like most heroes do. All he has is his slightly crappy bedroom that's a tad too messy right now.

Making the split decision, he scooped the frail girl into his arms and took off at a run, propelling them both into the air, keeping a firm grasp around her waist and trying not to let her limp body hinder him.

As he swung through the city he passed the firetrucks and police cars heading towards the crash site, oblivious to him above. Her hair ended up being swept into his face, annoying him to no end. Well, great, isn't this a wonderful idea? Great job Peter, kidnap the girl who fell from the sky and has terrified over 30 citizens who definitely saw you leave with her. Ok, this wasn't kidnapping. It wasn't. he just wasn't going to let her leave until she woke up and explained herself. He might end up calling Tony. Might. Every time he has so far though he just gets sent through too Happy though so that might not even work.

Eventually he reached his house and stumbled onto the doorsteps, readjusting the girl so he was carrying her bridal style. Normally he'd enter through his bedroom window but… that may be a little difficult considering his predicament. Besides aunt May already knows now anyway so… whatever, right? Plus, she was already going to be mad at him for being late meaning if he brought a girl home with him she couldn't be much more mad, could she?

Man, this was not how he imagined taking a girl home for the first time.

His knuckles rapped against the door frantically, sending suspicious looks around the neighborhood in case anybody was looking. People may start suspecting him if they see Spiderman at his door.

Within seconds the door was swung open revealing a highly pissed off looking aunt May "young man where have you been- oh my god, peter what-?" she began but was hurriedly pushed out of the way as he sprinted into the house to conceal himself.

"I'm really sorry may! It's not my fault I swear." He began, tumbling into the living room and as carefully as possible placing the girl on the sofa, cradling her head down onto a cushion "I need your help"

"what the hell is going on?" Aunt May demanded, following him with hands on her hips. "who is this? What did I tell you about staying out too late! You've got a lot of explaining to do and I hate to sound like that stereotypical guardian but this I won't tolerate this"

"I promise I'll explain later but please make sure she's ok- I don't know if she's dying or what" Peter begged, sending his aunt pleading eyes from where he was crouched next to the girl. "please!"

Aunt Mae sighed, frowning at the scene the motioning him to move "what happened to her?" she asked whilst crouching down as well and beginning to check the girl over. "couldn't you have dropped her off at the hospital?"

"She fell from the sky."

"what about Stark Tower?"

"May!"

"What?! She looks fine to me if not a bit malnourished- and I'm sorry but logically if she fell from the sky she should be a gloopy pile of mush right now! She doesn't have any broken bones from what I can tell and her heart rate is normal." May replied, analyzing the girl's body non-the-less. May listened to her breathing ,checked her heart rate, checked her eyes, everything seemed to be fine.

"but- she fell from the sky." Peter finally got out "how is she fine. And when I say sky I mean like she fell from space. I watched it happen, there was this bright green light then a huge crash and I thought you know it's gonna be an alien but it was just her lying there."

May gaped in confusing, raising her hands as it to ward the girl away, stuttering over words "ok, no. I want her out. Not under this roof. We are not housing aliens. I let you go out dressed like that but I draw the line at this."

Peter scowled "Please, just for tonight? Until I work out what to do with her?"

"Call up that Stark man. He'll take care of I, wont he?." She countered, folding her arms and standing, backing away from the sofa as if the girl was going to obliterate in any second.

"I haven't been able to get through to him for days now. I think happy is just ignoring my calls at this point." Peter reasoned.

"Call. Him."

A frustrated growl flew through him as he snatched his phone from his pocked, slamming in the number and exaggerating how he lifted it to his ear, listening to it ring for about a minute before giving up as it went to voice mail.

" _This is Happy sorry I couldn't make your call, if you have a message please leave it at the tone"_

"Hey Happy, me again, if you could pick up your god damn phone that'd be great. Kinda serious this time. For real. Thanks." Peter said into the phone acidly then hung up "well, I tried."

"What about the other avengers? Can't somebody like that nice Captain America handle this?"

"May what makes you think I have all their phone numbers? Besides, I don't think Captain America knows how to use a phone, black widow and hawk eye are literal assassins they wouldn't give me their number if it would save my life, thor doesn't live on this planet, and bruce banner has been missing for like a year now."

May began rubbing her chin with an uncomfortable gaze set on their guest "Well what do you suggest we do with her?"

Peter scratched the back of his neck awkwardly " I was sorta hoping you'd let her stay here for a little while"

"absolutely not."

"aw come on, please? At least until I figure out who she is and how she got here? Or until Happy returns my calls?" Peter tried desperately "i can't let her just wander the streets can i? Reporting her to the police would just be stupid as well. Stark would be mad at me if I just left her!"

"What about taking her to Stark Tower then? I'll get the keys and we'll go right now" May offered with a stern tone.

"i…" he trailed off unsure of how to respond. It made sense taking her there but… he didn't want to. Something inside him was screaming at him to not take her there, whether that was the side of him that yearned for something interesting to go down or the part of him that wanted to ensure the girl was ok, he didn't know. "Look, could you please just trust me on this one? I mean look at her! she looks like she wouldn't survive a slap to the face and if the government gets hold of her they might just put her in a lab and do all sorts of experiments on her! Please... I just... I just want to help her."

May's expression softened a little "and if she turns out to be dangerous?"

"I'll handle it."

She sighed, letting her hands catch her head "god… one night! That's it! One night. Then I want her out of our house. Understand?"

Peter could take that "yes- yes absolutely. Got it. One night. Thank you." He nodded with a small smile.

Aunt May still frowned, staring at him with a slightly less angry expression "you're probably hungry then, right? Come on I'll heat up your dinner and you can explain to me why you're so late, everything about that girl, and then we're going to have a long talk about this whole Spiderman thing again." She said turning to leave "and take off that silly mask already."

.

It took hours of persuasion and tactful talking to convince May that he had to still go out and do his Spiderman duties every night, the girl being a prime example of why. May had eventually caved after he swore to try harder to be back for dinner every night. She still worried about him an awful lot. He didn't blame her.

May had surprisingly pulled through after that and began nursing the girl, getting some of her own pajamas for the girl to borrow and then cleaning the little cuts over her body. They only had a two-bedroom house, so Peter decided that for tonight the girl should sleep on the bottom bunk of his bed and he'd get a blow-up mattress to go on the floor besides it; so that he could keep an eye on her. Just in case. Oddly it felt like a slumber party without all the aspects of the 'party' that made it fun. Peter didn't normally have slumber parties unless it was with Ned. He especially didn't have them with girls. And he'd certainly never had a girl _in his bed_.

May had surprisingly been alright with the situation after melting a little from babying the girl. She's said 'a good night's rest would do good for both of you. Make sure you keep an eye on her, if she's sick she might choke on it. Though I doubt she will be if she hasn't been already. She seems to be in shock or something which can sometimes lead to being sick.'

The girl lay silently on his bed as he lay on the floor looking up at her face. He couldn't help but digest her appearance now that he had a moment to spare. She really was actually quite pretty behind all the grime that May had washed off. Her wild hair was tidied some now and out of her face revealing pale skin, scarlet heart shaped lips and shockingly high cheekbones. Peter thought she looked rather like black widow just without the fiery hair.

Feeling troubled he reached for his Spiderman mask and tugged it on "Hey Karen?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"are you still mad at me?"

"I am not programmed to be mad at you."

"…yeah. Ok. Well, can you help me now? Who is she? How did she survive that fall? Is that even possible?" he asked quietly, sitting cross legged on his mattress.

"I shall preform a scan now. Do you want me to send the results to Mr. Stark if they prove abnormal?" she asked.

"uh, no. no, not yet, can we keep this between us for now?"

"of course" she responded, a blue scanner shone from the eyes of the mask, going over the girl a few times before shutting off "from the results I gathered the female is of Asgardian race which aided her in surviving the fall, though from my records I cannot confirm whether that alone would be enough for her to survive such a high fall and be so uninjured. Other than that, I cannot reveal much more of her identity."

"Asgardian?" Peter repeated in confusion "what's that?"

"an Asgardian from our records is a race of advanced beings of whom the Vikings worshiped as gods. A more recognizable one to you perhaps would be Thor Odi'nson, the god of Thunder." Karen informed him handily.

"Shes a… oh my god, what?! Oh man, this is way beyond me. A friggen Asgardian? There's a literally god in my bed Karen." He blurted out in astonishment, gaping at the girl who definitely didn't look like a god at first glance. "god of what?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"so… I was right she's not dangerous?"

"Asgardians are commonly known to be a peaceful race when dealing with humans. But recent events such as Loki the god of mischief leading the invasion would suggest we take caution with this Asgardian woman. Are you quite sure I should not inform Mr. Stark of this?"

"quite."

"as you wish."

Peter nibbled his bottom lip unsurely. This was slowly climbing up a ladder of intensity. But he was still convinced he could handle this by himself. Ok, so she'd wake up, he'd talk to her a bit, then he'd let her beam herself back up to where ever she came from. Simple. Asgardians probably have a way of getting from earth to wherever they come from, right? How else would she get here? Ok, granted she sorta just… fell. But oh well.

Decision number one: he was so not going to get any homework done any time soon.

Decision number two: he would decide whether he'd try harder to tell Tony about her tomorrow. After breakfast.

Decision number three: he seriously needed to call Ned.

With a yawn, he removed the mask which ended up on the floor then stretched on the mattress that wasn't too comfortable… thank god there was no school tomorrow. He'd probably take the day off even if there was, he couldn't leave May home alone with their guest.

Asgardian, huh? If this girl was gonna be here tomorrow as well he wanted to try do some research on them at some point. Though his hands might be a little full tomorrow if she stayed.

Jeez, he was in way over his head acting like he was going to be in control of the situation tomorrow. _She was a god._ How was he going to be in control? Well, either way she'd needed his help so… maybe he'd not kick his ass tomorrow? Besides he was pretty sure he could take her being this weak. _Pretty sure._

.

Peter awoke with a small startle, unsure where exactly he was for a few seconds before remembering he had slept on the air mattress. Oh yeah, wonderful. He had back ache now. What struck him as peculiar first was that it was still dark outside. Eyes shooting to his alarm clock he read the time '5:33'. Odd.

The second thing he did was turn his ears on properly, registering the sound of soft groaning and sheets wrinkling. The girl was moving around, stretching her arms upwards from beneath the covers towards the head of the bed. Peter released he was aking up. Shit. Oh god no. this was a horrible plan. Why didn't he just call Tony again? What's his problem? He's definitely not prepared for this.

Groggily Peter shot up from the mattress, kicking away the thin blanket and crouched down next to the bed with nervous hands gripping each over tightly. What if this girl was a lunatic or something? Maybe there was a friggen reason she fell out of the sky! It's not every day Asgardi-whatevers fall from space! What if she was in a fight or something bad like that. Oh jeez, what the hell was he supposed to do if she started fighting? Tony wasn't gonna pick up straight away if he called for help.

Instinctively he'd kept his web shooters on his wrist as a precaution. Now he was grateful for that. She tossed around for a few more moments before letting her eyes flutter open with her forehead creasing and brows furrowing as she woke properly. Peter absorbed the intensity of the green orbs that had been locked away behind a set of eyelids and lashes, they were stunningly vibrant as lit up her pale features incredibly. They say eyes unleash a person's soul, well hers were complex, adding a sense of character to her and unleashing a overwhelming appearance of flat out innocence and naivety.

Shaking himself form a slight daze he'd fallen into whilst admiring her eyes he hurried to get words out before she freaked out or something "h-hey! I'm uh Peter, you fell from the sky and took a pretty nasty fall but don't worry you're fine we checked you over-" he was cut off by a surge of pain on his right cheek and his back colliding with the floor.

Ow. Did she just… she did. Holy crap. She just punched him.

Peter wasted no time flying into a defensive position a few paces away this time, ok maybe sitting so close to her wasn't a good idea after all. Before he could shoot a web at her on reflex he paused, noticing how she was now sat up analyzing her hand in horror, flipping it over and wiggling her fingers like she'd never even used them before. Then she had both hands captured under her scrutiny, mouth falling lower and lower with confusion. An impending sense of sympathy fell over him, forcing him to lower his hand, but allow one to nurture his throbbing eye. Jeez, she had a pretty good punch on her.

Then those green orbs latched onto him, breath wobbly and in uneven spurs. "who are you? Where am i? I don't… I don't understand." She spoke in a hoarse voice that clearly hadn't been used in a long time.

"It's ok- please, it's ok- you're safe." He began but saw the tears welling in her eyes.

"I was… I don't know I don't remember. Why can't I remember? Where am I?! how – where's – I can't" she tried but began hyperventilating, hand flying to her chest with a harsh slap.

"oh my god. "he breathed out, not willing to admit his own heart was racing at this point. "hey, it's okay, calm down. can you tell me your name?" Peter started walking towards her.

"NO! stop it! Get out! Leave me alone!" she shouted loudly, fresh tears burning down her cheeks now followed by a wave of sobs "get out- get out- get out- get out of my head!" she screamed louder.

"I'm not- what?" he replied dumbly.

"GET OUT!"

"ah- ok I'm going! See? I'm gone." He raced over to his bedroom door as she began screaming with hands over her ears, rocking back and forth on his bed. Quickly he barged out his room and slammed the door shut behind him, only to be met with Aunt May racing from her room with a bat above her head directly for him. "ah! What the hell are you doing?" he cried in shock, raising his arms defensively.

"I thought you were under attack? Why's she screaming? What's going on?" Aunt May responded, only dressed in short pajamas and a pink dressing gown. She lowered the bat a little but still seemed prepared to bash somebody over the head if need be.

"where did you get a bat?" Peter shot back, trying to block out the screaming ringing in his ears.

"My nephew goes out every night to fight criminals every night I figured I needed a weapon, now tell me what's going on!"

"I don't know I asked for her name and she started freaking out! She punched me in the face and told me to go away." He replied honestly, sending a worried look at the door.

Aunt May winced at the ruckus "she'll have the neighbors knocking at this rate, we have to do something."

"we?"

"Clearly you've said something to upset her. Now move." Aunt May ordered, pushing him away from his doorway and putting her ear close to it, listening within the room that had grown quitter now, just oud sobs at this point. A hand was risen to knock carefully "honey? Can we come in?"

The sobs grew louder.

"see it's not just me" Peter grumbled, folding his arms sulkily.

"Listen Mr., this was your decision to bring her here so wipe that look of your face" Mae hissed at him then turned back to the door "ok, we'll stay out here. That's fine. You can have as much space as you want. We mean you no harm, alright? We're just trying to help you."

"H-help m-me?" a shaky voice finally responded.

"yes. Yes honey, we're just trying to help you. You're perfectly safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise" Aunt Mae continued soothingly. Peter knew that tone of voice. She used to use it on him after he'd come home from being beat up by flash. She used to tell him that 'One day he'd become someone incredible and all those bullies would die to be him'. Well, she wasn't' exactly wrong.

"Please." It was almost heartbreaking how the single word rung out. Broken and lost. Similar to how the girl appeared. It had no follow up, but it's meaning seemed to carry so much weight. There was so much desperation and longing behind it.

"please what?" May asked carefully.

"leave me alone."

A frown fell over both their faces in defeat. That hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped, but on the bright side it hadn't gone as bad as he'd expected. Aunt may backed away from the door some, rubbing her chin in thought again.

"We can't just leave her in there by herself right?" Peter said.

"With no knowledge of what she is, definitely not." May agreed.

"oh, Karen told me she is an Asgardian. Which means she's like Thor, you know the guy from the avengers who lives on a different planet? The one you said was cute." Peter explained quickly to fill in Aunt May.

"Who's Karen?" may responded, totally missing the point here.

"she's an AI in my suit- that doesn't matter. The point is I don't think she's dangerous. I just think she's lost and scared." Peter vocalised his thoughts.

May folded her arms with clear uneasiness "You need to call Stark. This isn't our job Peter. We can't handle this. She punched you"

"No. we can't call him yet. ok? Not until I find out a bit more about her. Besides I think the last thing she needs right now is hundreds of people swamping her. You saw how she reacted to just me! Honestly, I think she's just really scared right now. And exactly, she only punched me! Don't you think if she was bad she'd be trying to kill me?"

There was a heavy silence between them, only being broken by the ongoing muffled crying from behind the door. It was obvious where May stood on this. She clearly didn't like the underlying threat the girl brought. But also, Peter could tell she had a certain soft spot that longed to help the poor girl.

After thirty seconds May groaned, rubbing her face tiredly "Peter…" she began, the battle taking place inside her head coming to a conclusion "right. I don't like this one bit. But, I'm going to say yes, just this once. Ok? And I don't want you bringing back aliens to this house all the time? You got that?"

"crystal clear, thanks May." He smiled in success "so uh, I guess we should try do something before she completely freaks out again?"

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head as if to say 'you're an idiot and we're about to die'. "Let's give her a few minutes to cool off." she suggested and they both lent against the wall, listening to an endless stream of whimpers. eventually it died down a little. Then she went back to the door "Honey, I know you said you wanted to be alone but can we come in? we might be able to help you?" Mae spoke in a very motherly voice to the girl, and after they got no response she reached for the door knob "we're going to come in alright? If you don't want us to that's alright, just say and we won't come in. Just say. We won't do anything you don't want us to do."

After they never got another response they dared to open the door again and May slowly entered, Peter shuffling after her awkwardly. He felt a little stupid. He was the Spiderman and he was cowering behind his aunt. Crying girls really was his kryptonite.

The room was dark, which added at least ten ounces of creepiness to the place. So he flicked on the light. On his bed with covers cascaded down her legs which were pulled up to a thin chest, sat the girl, shivering despite the heating being on. her hair had fallen past her cheeks, but she bravely gazed up at them both through puffy eyes.

"I don't understand." She whispered, eyes lost completely on something.

May held up a hand to Peter which told him to stay where he was behind her. Then she sat down on the ground just a few feet in from the door, Peter following her actions closely. "Hi there, we're just going to sit right here? Alright?"

Eventually the girl nodded slowly, sobs turning into hiccups, salty tears still racing down her reddened cheeks.

May smiled warmly "I'm May Parker, and this is my nephew Peter. This is our house which you're currently in. This is Peters room which is why it's such a mess. Sorry about that. I tell him he needs to clean it." She started speaking like everything was fine, which seemed to confused both Peter and the girl a little. "You're alright here. This is a safe house."

"safe." The girl repeated, staring at aunt May innocently, biting the tip of her fingernail anxiously.

May nodded "yes, you'll be alright here. I promise. We don't want anything bad to happen to you. Do you think you could tell me your name? now that you know ours."

The frail girl nodded "Livana." She said, seemingly calming, but her body still shook horribly.

"Livana. That's a lovely name. I've never heard of that name before." May replied within seconds. The now identified girl 'Livana' shied away still from them. "Can you tell me where you came from Livana?"

Livana stared at May for a long time before squinting her eyes and beginning to shake her head again, clearly becoming frustrated once more.

"Hey- hey that's ok. Shhh, don't cry. That's fine. That's completely fine." May jumped back on the calm voice train.

Livana breathed in a short breath and pointed upwards "Asgard."

"Ok." May nodded "Are you in pain, honey? You can tell us it's alright."

"My stomach hurts. and my head." She said and it came as a relief to Peter that she'd gone back to speaking actual sentences. Livana had her arms wrapped around her stomach, wincing a little.

"Alright. Well, you're not bleeding so... are you hungry when was the last you ate something?" May asked gently.

"I don't remember."

"Well I'll go make us something to eat and a nice cup of tea, is that alright? I have some ham I could make some ham sandwiches... or maybe I could heat up some lasagna from last night?"

Livana seemed to perk up a little at the mention of food "yes please."

May smiled, beaming that she'd actually gotten somewhere "I'll just go make something thing, you stay here with Peter. Ok? I'll be right back." That made Livana a bit anxious again, hands gripping tighter on the sheets "I'll be a few minutes. I promise, then I'll come right back with something for you to eat." May assured the girl, rising onto her feet and edging towards the door. "Peter, look after her for me."

"Right" Peter nodded, a little overwhelmed at how well Aunt May had handled the situation. It appeared that neither him or this girl had control over the situation, but in fact Aunt May did. if that wasn't a dramatic turn of events he didn't know what was. His aunt disappeared from the room leaving a heavy silence of awkwardness between both beings. "So... I'm Peter. Which you already knew. Obviously. And uh… oh yeah sorry about making you jump earlier. I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke, uneasy at how her green eyes were locked onto him.

A small sniffle came as his response.

"great… well. Um. Yeah." He continued blandly, beginning to pick at his carpet and pray May wasn't long. "So, you fell from the sky huh?" he tried conversationally.

Livana cocked her head at him, rubbing tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of the top of her pyjamas "I did?"

 _Idiot._

"oh, you didn't' know. Well, uh, yeah you came flying down from above into New York earlier. I saw you and took you back here." Peter explained in the least worrying way possible.

"New York?"

"sorry, I forgot you're from Asgard. Wait do you know where you are? Or even what planet you're on?" he asked. Livana shook her head "Well this is earth. In all its glory. And you're in New York city which is a state in America… you probably don't know what that is either. America is a country- basically a continent we call America. Or island or whatever. So basically, you're on earth on an island we call America in a section we call New York." He continued, then noticed her slightly puzzled expression "sorry, I'm bad at explaining things."

"Midguard." She breathed.

"what?" he asked and may as well have asked the air as he got no response. With a short sigh he itched a bit closer "hey um, do you mind if I come over there to sit on the air mattress? The floor is kinda hard." She made a small gesture that she was alright with it.

Peter gratefully stood and edged over to sit cross-legged on the mattress, chin falling into his hands as the silence ruled them once more. Well, at east she wasn't killing them. She was just sitting. In his bed. Shaking.

"do you want another blanket? Are you cold or something?"

"no"

"Ok…" he let his gaze fall to the ground again. Well, he tried. Was she just in shock maybe? How was she _just_ hungry after such a fall? No broken bones, disgusting wounds that'd likely make Peter vomit, not even slightly achy? Nope. Just hungry. Asgardian girls were weird. "You know, I get you're scared and all. But you really are safe here. whatever happened to you, we can protect you. Granted, that is if you don't spontaneously try and kill us all."

"why would I do that?"

"well, I'm sorta counting on that you don't." Peter shrugged, somehow feeling stupid at even thinking she could be bad. "I guess it's this weird superstition that us humans have that anything that comes from space is trying to murder us all. you don't seem to bad though." he lightly joked.

"I can assure you, I have no intent on killing anybody on Midguard right now." she said very seriously, almost offended at him for suggesting as such. there was that word again. Midguard. He'd have to google that later.

"Well, thats good." he said awkwardly.

Ten minutes passed where neither of them said anything more, until Aunt May returned carrying a tray of steaming food. It seemed like she'd reheated some mac and cheese, not lasagna. The smell roamed around the room, egging on a loud grumble that came from the girl's belly. Peter couldn't help but smirk at the blush that covered her face.

"Right, here you go. Don't eat it all too fast or you'll give yourself a stomach ache. And wait for the tea to cool down a little before drinking it or you'll burn your tongue. I brought you up some water as well just in case you were thirsty. Along with this Paracetamol, now don't worry it's human medicine. Peter told me you're Asgardian so can't promise this will work. Just take it with some water." May said, now wearing slippers as well to match her pink dressing gown.

The tray was given to the girl who dug into the food without another word, scraping it all up on a fork and into her mouth faster that light speed. She sure had an appetite that's for sure. May handed him a cup of his own tea and sat beside him, not commenting on how he'd moved closer. For a while they just sat and let her eat, which didn't take long. About two minutes maybe. Then she guzzled down the water with the paracetamol like it was the first drink she'd had in months, tiny droplets rolling down her chin before she gasped and slammed the empty glass back onto her tray.

Peter chuckled "so much for avoiding a stomach ache."

"Are you still hungry, I could make you some more if you want?" May asked politely.

The girl thought for a moment then shook her head. "no, but my sincerest gratitude for the meal."

May smiled "that's quite alright."

"So, you came from Asgard huh? What're you doing down here with us mere mortals?" Peter quipped, noticing the tension in the girls shoulders had drained some.

Livana pouted with one lip "I don't' remember. My head feels... horrid. It's as though somebody has highly enjoyed stabbed it with ten thousand tiny daggers" she replied then let out a wide yawn.

May noticed this immediately "perhaps we should get some more rest before the sun comes might help you're head. Then we can talk more in the morning. Or evening if you both sleep in too long. How does that sound?"

"Sleep sounds good" Peter agreed "you can stay in my bed for now Livana, don't worry about it. You're healing up so…"

"I'm sleeping here? This is Peters chambers." Livana suddenly exclaimed.

May gaped for a second "Yes… if that is alright? I can send Peter to sleep downstairs on the sofa but considering your current a situation I would recommend you have somebody with you."

"I'll only be sleeping here or on the top bunk." Peter assured the girl "you have your own bed."

Livana hid her face a little "that's fine. my apologies for being so rude. I am not accustoming to sharing quarters with anybody."

Peter point behind him with his thumb towards the door "I can still take the sofa if."

"no. I'd much rather… I'm not sure I want to be alone" she said, as if re-evaluating her life with a highly troubled aura about her.

"Of course, I understand." He smiled, grabbing his blanket off the floor to neaten it on the mattress again.

May got up and stretched "I'll see you both in the morning then. if you need anything just wake up Peter, or come down the hallway and it's the first door on the left to find me." She said to Livana. "goodnight- or good morning to both of you."

"night May." Peter responded, flopping onto the mattress as the room was encased into darkness gain as the light switched off. For a few moments, he just listened to the covers shuffling as Livana slide back under them to sleep. "I can stay up and talk with you a little longer if you'd like?"

"No."

Well that told him.


End file.
